The Olympian League of Heroes
by The Golden Spartan
Summary: 2 years after the war with Gaea a mysterious meteorite crashed into earth. The Olympians became concerned and requested the Heroes of Olympus to investigate the strange meteorite, little did they know this meteorite was going to change their world. Join our heroes as they are plucked from their world and plunged into a world of superheroes as they find a home
1. Character Descriptions

**This is not a chapter its just some descriptions on the characters. What do you guys think? Review Please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO that belongs to Uncle Rick but the plot is all my idea. **

**~Olympus King **

* * *

><p><strong>Characters <strong>

_**Percy Jackson**_

**Hero Name:** The Atlantic Terror

**Special Abilities:** Control of Water, Communication and Control over sea life, and Equines (Horse Family), and Breathe Underwater

**Colors: **Green, and Blue

**Symbol: **Green Trident surrounded by swirling water

**Kryptonite: **Loyalty, Heights

_**Annabeth Chase**_

**Hero Name: **Wisdom of the Owl

**Special Abilities: **Insanely Smart, Never looses, Always has a plan. Analyzes her opponents for weaknesses.

**Colors:** Gold, Purple, and Silver

**Symbol: **Purple owl with sliver wings and golden eyes

**Kryptonite: **Prideful, and has to know everything.

_**Jason Grace**_

**Hero Name: **Electric Current

**Special Abilities: **Can control winds, and lighting, A confident leader, He can also warg with his pet eagle King Spark .

**Colors: **Blue, and Gold

**Symbol: **Eagle head with eyes that have lightning bolts in them.

**Kryptonite: **Arrogant, Wants complete control and a rule follower.

_**Piper McClean**_

**Hero Name: **Seductress

**Special Abilities : **Very powerful charm-speak that she gets anybody to do as she commands them to. She is very clever and strong despite her size.

**Colors: **Pink and White.

**Symbol: **aDove with speaking waves

**Kryptonite: **Small and not very powerful as the others.

_**Frank Zhang **_

**Hero Name: **The Shapeshifter

**Special Abilities: **Can shape-shift into any animal of his choice. He is very large and strong.

**Colors: **Blood Red

**Symbol: **A Hog with a Spear through it

**Kryptonite: **He has a log for a lifeline

_**Hazel Levesque **_

**Hero Name: **Queen Diamond

**Special Abilities: **Can summon underground minerals, Also she can see everything underground. She is also a sorceress.

**Colors: **Gold, and Black

**Symbol: **Diamond

**Kryptonite: **She is cursed

_**Leo Valdez**_

**Hero Name: **The Flaming Blacksmith

**Special Abilities: **Can summon flames and is immune to fire. He can also make something out of nothing but bolts and scraps of metal

**Colors: **Fire Red, and Black

**Symbol: **a Flaming Hammer

**Kryptonite: **Cocky and Ignorant

_**Nico Di Angelo **_

**Hero Name: **The Shadow of Death

**Special Abilities: **Can summon the dead, he can travel through shadows

**Colors: **Black

**Symbol: **A Skull and Crossbones

**Kryptonite: **Lonely**, **holds grudges, and prefers isolation

_**Reyna Ramiro Averllena-Ramerez**_

**Hero Name: **The Truth Seeker

**Special Abilities: **Sneaky, she can sense every movement. She is also a proud leader

**Colors: **Purple

**Symbol: **SPQR

**Kryptonite: **Too Selfless, never thinks of herself. She bottles everything up.


	2. The War Comes to a Dramatic End

**The War Comes to a Dramatic End **

The monsters began to circle around the demigods preparing to utterly destroy both Romans and Greeks at the same time. The only thing that was holding them back was the Athena Parthenos and its power it radiates. The monsters strike against the outnumbered demigods. The fight continued to rage on for hours with monsters exploding everywhere. The ground begin to shake and the earth began to wake Gaea awoke. Soon as she took her first step she was whisked away by a bronze dragon and a flaming boy and shot into the sky.

(**Timeskip to once Gaea was defeated) **

The demigods rejoiced when the bitch of the earth was destroyed. The second great prophecy was complete. The celebration Finally the war was over and peace would come eventually come to Camp half-blood right?

(**In this story Leo survived the explosion as he jumped off of Festus in the last second)**

The next day was pretty good for being recently at war for 6 months. The camp was going through its normal routines with a small difference that the Romans were there for 2 weeks. Greeks and Romans are at peace and they will fight together. As it neared midday and everybody was heading to lunch Rachel's eyes begin to glow green and another voice began to speak

_Chaos comet will fall to earth_

_Nine will go west to see its worth_

_Death and the torch will lead the seven astray_

_Bringing forth the beginning of a new age _

With that Rachel collapsed and Chiron motioned the medics to take her to the infirmary.

"After lunch all cabin leaders and Reyna, Frank, and Hazel come to the Big House for a meeting we have received another Great Prophecy" Chiron said. "You have got to be kidding me! Fuck you Fates, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!" Percy yelled into the sky and began to tear up, he has not been the same since his trip to Tartarus. Annabeth went over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She pulled a away after a few minutes and put her head into Percy's shoulder whispering "Its going to be okay baby, everything is going to be just fine." while she was rubbing circles into his back. Chiron than cleared his throat and said "Anyways meet me after lunch to discuss the prophecy." With that everybody went to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>That wrap ups the first chapter of this new story.<strong>

**Since this is a Superhero like fanfic I will need some evil villains for each of the nine characters. **

**So this is a chance for you guys to make an OC that will appear in this story. I will put in a authors note for next chapter an application for the OC. Just put your application in the submission in a review and I will pick the best villain for each of the 9 heroes. Good Luck and many thanks for your support.**

**~Olympus King is Out **


	3. OC Villian Application

**Okay guys here is the application and the OC's have to be Primordial half-bloods.**

**Primordial Parent:**

**Character Name:**

**Villain name:**

**Special Abilities:**

**Colors:**

**Symbol:**

**Again many thanks for your support I will choose the best villain for each hero Good Luck and Please REVIEW! **


	4. Finding Love Where You Least Expect it

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO that belongs to Uncle Rick**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Love Where You Least Expect it <strong>

While walking to the dining lunch pavilion Leo and Reyna looked at their friends. Percy and Annabeth where holding hands, laughing, and smiling while walking. Jason and Piper were staring intently into each other's eyes while Jason's arm is around Piper's shoulder. Even Frank and Hazel are enjoying each other's company. They both wonder why couldn't that be me. For both Reyna and Leo true love seems only in their dreams. Leo thought to himself "I try so hard to find love but it always seems like nobody likes me girls just blow me off like I don't even exist. What's wrong with me?". He turned to stare at Reyna who was in deep thought. He has had a crush on her since his visit to New Rome. He was trying impress her with his ship but than he blew it when those stupid Idolians took over his mind and forced him to fire on New Rome. "I really like her but she hates me I did destroy her home, just like every girl I fall for I do something that messes up my chances." He thought to himself. While he was lost in his thoughts Reyna turned and started stare deep into his eyes. Those deep black eyes that you could get lost in.

Reyna thought about what Aphrodite said to her at the beach in Charleston. "You will not find love where you expect it, no demigod will heal your heart". It has always troubled Reyna. She turned to Leo who was lost in thought staring into her eyes. Now Leo he is something she had started to get a small crush on Leo when he came to New Rome. He was a very small and scrawny but he had an attitude that made him look hot and all muscular. He had an optimistic view of things but he wasn't arrogant or narcissistic. He wash the perfect guy for Reyna. He had Black curly hair, deep brownish-red colored eyes and pointy elf like ears. They happened to be very cute. But when he attacked New Rome it surprised me cause I did not think he would do that. He couldn't and wouldn't she thought thats not Leo Valdez not my Leo Valdez something terribly wrong was happening here. She got her answer when the Romans attacked Fort Sumter to take out the greeks. Annabeth had told Reyna that Leo did not cause the firing of the cannons and she said that it was the idolians who fired by taking control of his mind. Both of her dogs Aurum and Argentum did not feel that she was lying. She felt relieved that was the truth and she could be with Leo and not have to hate him. Reyna was interrupted out of her thoughts when Leo said "Hey we should be heading to the lunchroom instead of staring into each other's eyes." He blushed when he said that and that made me blush. "I knew it. He likes me too!" Now the big issue is how am I going to get the courage to ask him on a date. Leo interrupted her thoughts by saying "Hey are you coming to lunch or just stare at me all day". This caused her to blush. "Uh..Yeah lets go to lunch." she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes the second chapter of this story. So I decided to do Leyna as one of the couples because, its better the Caleo or Reynico. I practically ship Leyna anyways so what do you think. Should I keep Leyna and what other ships I should I do in this story? Review and tell me what you think <strong>

**By the way you still have the opportunity to create your OC villain that I may feature in this story. The application is located in the previous chapter.  
><strong>

**Come on guys I need people to review this story. I have 0 reviews so far. I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter to this story**

**Anyways guys thanks for all the support **

**~Olympus King Out **


End file.
